<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting Destiny by Not_A_Badger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098377">Fighting Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Badger/pseuds/Not_A_Badger'>Not_A_Badger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prize to be Won [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny, F/M, Love at First Sight, Multi, and it's been bugging me for months, more of a connection at first sight, my 1 am brain baby, so enjoy, this came to me in the middle of the night during quarantine, well kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Badger/pseuds/Not_A_Badger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena lived a quiet life. Lonely? Yes. But peaceful. Pretty much everything was normal. Until one night she starts to have strange dreams about two men named Sam and Dean and learns she's part of something much bigger than she ever imagined...</p><p>(Begins in Season 5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Michael (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prize to be Won [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster." A blonde woman in a white dress was taunting a man from her place in front of an altar as a brunette man and a dark haired woman stood, glaring at her. "And now you're not gonna bite?" The man had a frightened look in his eye, carefully hidden behind a fearless mask. "I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man reached out his hand, and his beautiful hazel eyes turned a horrifying black. The woman gasped in pain as a light emanated from her before she slumped over on the ground, dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment, everything was silent. The man's eyes returned to normal as he brought his arm down, panting from the exertion. Then, a trail of blood began to creep out from the body, making an abnormal path and slowly forming a circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell?" The man breathed, staring at the trail of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe it," The dark haired woman said softly, gazing down at the product of her work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ruby, what's going on?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did it." The woman-Ruby, muttered, "I mean, it was a little touch and go there for a while but," She looked up at the confused man. "You did it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear began to creep into the man's features. "What-what did I do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You opened the door. And now he's free at last." Joy began to show on Ruby's face as panic showed through on the man's. "He's free at last."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no, no, no. Lilith, I stopped her, I killed her!"  He pointed down at the dead body as his breathing began to pick up in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal." Pure, undiluted horror spread across the poor man's face. He had been tricked. He began to panic as Ruby became more excited. "And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man put his hands on his head and began to pace, taking in what he had done. "Oh my god."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby let out a small laugh. "Guess again." The banging on the door became more audible as Ruby began speaking again. "You don't even know how hard this was. All of the demons out for my head-no one knew!" She raised her voice, emotion breaking through. "I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fear in the man's face began to melt away to anger and betrayal. "Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit, I'm-I'm awesome!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You bitch." Sam bit out, the betrayal cutting him deeply. "You lying bitch!" He thrust out his arms, trying to do the same to her that he did to Lilith, but he fell to the floor, his energy spent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby was hardly fazed, merely gazing down at Sam who was now on the floor, his eyes squinted shut as he gasped in pain. "Don't hurt yourself Sammy, it's useless. You shot your payload on the boss." She nodded at Lilith on the ground. Sam stared into nothing, devastation written all over his face as he fully comprehended what she had done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The blood." He grit out in anger. "You poisoned me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby shook her head. "No. It wasn't the blood." She walked a few steps closer to him. "It was you. And your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time." Sam just stared at her. "You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo." She knelt in front of him. "I know it's hard to see it now, but this is a miracle soo long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." She put her hand on his face in what was supposed to be a gentle touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Sam bit out, tears in his eyes. "Why me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because," Ruby carded her fingers through his hair gently. "Because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another man burst through the doors, a candelabra held in his hands as he took in the scene before him. He had short sandy hair, with green eyes and a frown that seemed to be carved into his face. He set toward the woman, looking murderous as she stood to meet him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're too late." She taunted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care." He growled at her, and Sam grabbed the woman, holding her in place as the new man whipped out a knife and stabbed her in the abdomen, and an orange glow flickered, lighting up inside her as the man twisted the knife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby fell to the ground, dead. The two men stood still for a moment before Sam looked at the other man, tears threatening to fall as he whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The green eyed man was quiet for a moment, but before he could respond, a bright light filled the room, catching the attention of the two men. A pillar of light was coming from the circle of blood, and the men grabbed onto each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sammy let's go." Dean said, but Sam stood frozen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's coming." Dean stared at his brother then back at the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on!" They both ran for the door, but it closed in their faces. A high pitched ringing filled the room and the two covered their ears as the light reached the edge of the ring of blood and the image faded to white....</em>
</p><p>Elena Walker shot up in bed miles away, gasping in fear. Her brown doe eyes wide and brimming with tears as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her long chestnut colored hair, the soft curls falling right back into her face when she brought her hands back down. Pulling the covers off, she got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown as she made her way to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water from the faucet. Never before had a dream been so vivid, or so frightening. </p><p>She swallowed almost the entire glass of water in a single gulp. What was the thing that had been unleashed? Was it real or was it a figment of her imagination?</p><p>Her mind felt scrambled, but one thing was certain. That man-Sam, had unleashed something evil into the world, and that thing would bring nothing but ruin, pain and death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not an Actual Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, Everyone! This is not an actual update, but I just wanted to let all of the wonderful people who have read this and are waiting for more that I will not be updating this particular story anymore, but I will be taking the idea I was going to use for it and incorporate it into my other story, The Other Side of the Stars. I realized that I had pretty much the same plan for both stories so I decided to just put them together into one story. I figured that way I could give y'all well thought out quality work rather than give you double the amount of half-assed work.</p><p>Have a good day, stay safe, and be kind!</p><p>-Katie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>